


Checking you out

by KiwiKwami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Library AU, Maybe - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk if its been done already, lots of fluff, maybe slight angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKwami/pseuds/KiwiKwami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk if a library au exists but if it doesn't then now it does. Your welcome.</p><p>Marinette forgot about her upcoming test and goes to the library for revision sources. What she didnt expect was to meet a blonde boy who worked there. She definitely didn't expect to fall for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lil_fangirl27 for coming up with a name for thia fic! I appreciate it!

Marinette was working on a new design in her room when her phone began to vibrate. She picked it up to see that she was getting a call from Alya. She pressed answer and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hi Alya, whats up?" Marinette said into the phone while trying to carry on with her design.  
"Nothing much but I am trying to fit in last minute revision for that science test we have tomorrow."

Marinette froze. Her pencil fell to the floor and rolled to the other side of the room. She had completely forgot about the test. Alya really needed to remind her about these things more often.

"Why didn't you tell me we had a test?!" Marinette practically shouted into the phone.

Alya began to laugh. "Girl you really need to focus more in class."

"Yeah yeah I know. Now I need to go revise, talk to you later." Marinette hung up and ran to her small book case. She scanned all the shelves but couldnt find a science book. If she wanted to pass this test then she would have to run to the library and find one.

She researched the opening and closing times of her nearest library and saw that she had twenty minuted to get there and find the book she needed. She would have to be quick since it would take her about fifteen minutes to actually get there.

Marinette ran out her front door and sprinted towards the library.

Once she got there she looked at her phone. The library was about to close.

Shit.

She ran as fast as she could to the entrance and pushed the doors open with such force that the door nearly broke.

Marinette scanned the library and found the science section. She ran over to it and began her search.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the second chapter! I intended to get this up sooner but I never got the chance.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

It was nearly closing time at the library and Adrien was organising the books in the kids section. It was always left in such a state meaning Adrien had to constantly tidy it and it was not fun.

Once he slid the last book into place he wondered back to the main reception. He sat down in the chair and flicked through the papers that were in front of him.

Today hadn't been a busy day, only a few familys and individuals came and Adrien was greatful for that. He was up late last night so he didn't get much sleep.

Just as he was about to get up to close the library the entrance burst open. This causes Adrien to fall back off his chair. He got up and looked towards the door. A girl, probably about his age, was standing there. She had a very determined look on her face.

Just as Adrien was about to open his mouth to talk she ran through the library to the science section. He decided that he should go see if she needed any help.

He made his was over to the girl and began to speak.  
"Um hi do you need any-" he didnt get a chance to finish his sentence because the girl turned around and squealed, hitting him on the head with a book from the shelf. He fell back and landed aginst the shelf behind them.

He sat up and rubbed his head. If the fact that she nearly broke the doors didn't say that she was strong then that just did. 

Adrien looked at the girl whos eyes were currently wide with fear. She started throwing apologies at him.  
"Oh my god i'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. You just scared me and-" Adrien laughed slightly and put a finger up to her face.

"Don't worry about it" he spoke as he stood up. "I kinda deserved it anyway. I shouldn't of snuck up on you like that" Adrien continued, rubbing the back of his neck.  
He could see that the girl looked relieved after hearing that.

"So what are you looking for?" he asked, placing fallen books back in their places.  
"Oh um I was looking for a book to help me revise for a science test I have tomorrow" the girl replied, sifting through the books on the shelf.

"Last minute revision i'm guessing?" he asked as he looked at the girl.

She let out a nervous laugh "something like that."  
He quietly laughed, turning his attention back to helping her find a book.

After about six minutes of searching he found a book that would help. "Aha!" he saod as he removed the book from the shelf. The girl imediatly looked at him, her eyes widened as she spotted the book in his hand. From her expression Adrien could tell that he had found the right book.

"Thats exactly what I need thank you um..." she paused, looking at him for any sign of his name. Adrien immediately picked up on this. "Oh my names Adrien" he told her, a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you Adrien, you were a massive help" she smiled back at him.  
"It was no problem at all! I'm always happy to help"

They both stood there just looking at each other until Adrien looked up at the clock. The library was meant to close fifteen minutes ago.

He mentaly cursed himself. He should've been paying more attention to the time.

The girl noticed this too. "Im so sorry! I know you were meant to close and you probably had other things you needed to do and-" Adrien cut her off again.

"Its no problem really don't worry about it" he smiled at her again. She smiled back as they both wondered over to the main reception. Adrien signed out the book for her and handed it over to her. As she went to reach for it their hands touched, causing them both to back away. They were both blushing after this.

The girl quickly grabbed the book and said goodbye then she was gone. It was at this point that Adrien realised that he didn't even ask for her name. He mentaly hit himself. He just had to hope that it was his shift when she returned the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably a lot of spelling mistakes in this chapter and I am so sorry about that. I didn't have time to look back through it. I will at one point though!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the thirs chapter! I had so much more planned for this chapter but I will add those ideas in future chapters
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Once Marinette got home she couldn’t stop thinking about the boy that had helped her at the library, she tries to recall his name. It takes her a moment but she finally remembers. Adrien.

She couldn’t get him out of her head. She knew it was stupid since she had just met him for the first time but she actually kinda liked him. A lot.

It takes her about half an hour to actually make some sort of progress with her revision but it doesn’t last long since Alya decides to call her.

“Hey girl, how's that revision coming along?” Alya asked.

“Just fine until you called” Marinette replied but she knew what she said was untrue and Alya seemed to notice too (how she did was beyond Marinette.)

“What happened?” Alya said, curiosity prominent in her voice.

Marinette didn't reply. This only made Alya more curious.

“Was it a guy?” Marinette could hear that Alya knew she was correct, which annoyed her greatly.

“No of course not why would I have anything to do with a guy?” Marinette said with a fake laugh. She could tell Alya was not convinced.

“Ooo who’s the lucky guy who got Marinette Dupain-Chengs attention?” Alya sung.

“Oh shush Alya it's no one I told you” Marinette said, trying to sound as normal as possible. The silence presented from Alya afterwards was tense, so tense that you could probably cut it with a knife.

Marinette let out a sigh. “Fine Alya I went to the library to get a revision book and a guy that works there helped me and oh god Alya he was so nice and perfect and-” she was cut off by Alya.

“Oh my god do I sense that you have a crush on him?” Alya asked excitedly.

“No I do not Alya” Marinette began to blush and somehow Alya picked up on this and began to laugh.

“Ok so who is this boy and what is his name? Please tell me you asked for his name if you didn't i'm going to be very disappointed” Alya said.

“His name is Adrien. I don't know about his last name but-” Marinette stopped. She didn't tell him her name. Oops.

“Alya I forgot to tell him my name!!!” Marinette shouted through the phone.

“Oh my god girl you need to up your game but if i’m thinking of the right person then you have a crush on Nino’s friend. He told me he has a friend called Adrien who works at the library” Alya calmly stated.

“Do you think i’d be able to see him again if he is??” Marinette asked eagerly.

“Maybe if you ask Nino nicely. Now tell me what this Adrien looks like” Alya demanded.  
Marinette thought for a moment. “Well he has this amazing blond hair and these capturing green eyes that kinda resemble a cat if you think about it, I think he may like cats actually since he was wearing a top with a paw print on it. He also has glasses which suit him really well.” Marinette was off in her own world at that point. She Let out a dreamy sigh.

“Yep that's him alright but be warned.He's a complete dork and loves puns according to Nino and you told me you hate them with a passion.

Marinette groaned. Of course he had to like puns.

“I might be able to bear them we will have to wait and see. I hope he's not too obsessed or my crush will disappear instantly.

“Well talk to Nino about it. I'm sure he would hook you up with his friend”

“I will at school tomorrow” Marinette said.

“Ok girl I need to go i’ll see you tomorrow” 

“Bye Alya” Marinette said before hanging up. She put her phone down and realised that she had gotten barely any revision done. Marinette began to panic but decided that she wouldn't get much more done anyway so she opted for going to sleep.

She got ready for bed then put her phone on charge. That call had taken her battery down to fifteen percent and she knew she would need a lot more charge than that to make it through the day.

She got into bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was good. Once again I havent re-read it so their may be spelling mistakes. I'm so sorry if there are.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kudos and comments are welcome and greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette sees Adrien again.

The first half of the school day went by in a blur. All Marinette could think about was potentially meeting Adrien again, which made Marinette feel both excited and anxious at the same time. Hopefully if she did see him again she would remember to tell him her name.

The bell for lunch rang and everyone began to depart or lunch. Marinette walked out to the steps of the school and waited for Alya, who had gone to put some books into her locker. She decided that she would sit down on the steps while she waited. As she sat down Nino came and sat down next to her.

“Hey Nino!” Marinette said, trying not to fall back after the shock of him just randomly appearing out of nowhere.

“Sup Mari” Nino replied, giving her a casual wave.

They both knew that small talk was fruitless between them so they decided to sit in a comfortable silence until Alya came back. This was a regular notion between the two. While they had been in the same class for years they never really became that close until Alya joined. It’s not that they disliked each other but rather that they were comfortable enough around each other to just sit in silence.

A minute or so later Alya came and sat down with them. This changed the environment greatly since Alya was the more upbeat person in the group.

They sat there for a while before Nino spoke up.

“Hey dudes my bud Adrien is free for the first time in forever and I’ve been trying to get him some more friends and was wondering if he could come and join us? He can easily come here since he is only at the library”

Alya looked straight at Marinette and winked. Marinette however was having an internal freak-out because she was most likely going to see Adrien again!

“Sure of course he can, can’t he Mari” Alya said, nudging Marinette’s shoulder, bringing Marinette back out of her reverie.

“Uh- yeah! Of course he can!” Marinette exclaimed a little too loudly, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

“Cool! I’ll let him know!” Nino said, texting away, most likely telling the blonde how to get to the school.

The next couple of minutes where spent talking about anything that came to mind, whether it be videogames, new goods at Marinette’s parents bakery or how much they hated one or more of their teachers until Nino called out to what Marinette could clearly tell was Adrien. Marinette was so busy contemplating what to say to him that she didn’t hear him say hello to her until Alya nudged her, causing her to fall backwards on the stairs. She looked up at him and chucked weakly.

A flash of realisation crossed Adrien’s features.

“Oh! You’re that girl from the library the other day, um-“ he paused. Marinette didn’t realise why until she remembered she never mentioned her name to him.

“MARINETTE- um.. yeah my name is Marinette” she practically shouted.

Adrien began to laugh. Not the cocky, arrogant laugh Chloe would sometimes direct at her but a soft, pure, harmless laugh that was apparently contagious since Marinette had begun laughing along.

“Well it’s nice to see you again Marinette” Adrien said softly, giving Marinette a small, genuine smile. She was in shock. How can someone have such a perfect smile??

Marinette nodded in response, knowing that if she attempted to speak it wouldn’t go well on her part.

Nino stood up and placed an arm around Adrien’s shoulder. “Well then how about we all go to the park, it’s pretty nice out today for a change” Nino suggested. This got a positive response form the girls and Adrien so they made their way to the park and lounged on a nearby bench.

Marinette leant her head back onto the back of the bench and turned to look at Adrien, even from the terrible angle he still looked amazing and he hasn’t made a pun yet! Maybe Alya was lying about him.

As Marinette processed that thought she tuned back into the conversation in time to her the worst. God. Damn. Pun that she had ever heard and she could automatically tell it came from Adrien. She supressed the groan that was threatening to erupt from her lips. Of course he had to like puns. Why does life hate me so much.

She looked back up at everyone to see that Adrien had the biggest, most cheesy grin on his face. Something that Marinette wouldn’t have expected to be able to grace his features but she was clearly mistaken. In the corner of her eye she saw Nino nudge his friend who then nearly fell off the bench. All four of them burst out in laughter which lasted a while until Marinette looked at her phone and saw the time.

“Hey guys but we better get going if we don’t want to miss next lesson” she stated as calmly as she could without sounding weird because right now was not the time to begin sounding weird.

Alya pilled her phone out of her pocket “Oh damn yeah we better go” she said directly to the boys.

Everyone gathered up their stuff and began walking towards the school. One they got there Alya pulled Marinette round a corner.

“Girl you have that book you need to return right?” Alya Interrogated.

“Um yeah? What does that-“Marinette was cut off as Alya pulled her back to the boys who were happily chatting away.

“Hey Adrien!” Alya said walking over to him.

“What’s up Alya?” Adrien said, curiosity evident in his voice.

“Marinette has that book she needs to give back. Could you do it for her?”

“I mean.. Sure! I’m going back there now anyway” Adrien stated.

“Cool!” Alya said a tad too enthusiastically. She then pushed Marinette towards the blonde who had to catch her because Marinette had practically fallen forwards.  
“Um it’s in here somewhere…” Marinette said absently.

She felt around in her bag until her hands touched something that definitely was the book. She pulled it out and nearly fell back with it.

She held the book forward for Adrien to take and as he did their hands touched. Damn that felt like some sort of Deja vu if you ask me Marinette though as she quickly pulled her hands back. Both of them where blushing now, looking anywhere but at each other.

Marinette heard the bell go off in the distance and silently swore. She saw Adrien instantly straighten up.

“I really need to go now. Thank you for returning the book!” He shouted as he ran off in the direction of the library. Marinette couldn’t help but giggle as she walked into the school.

Maybe she could ignore the puns. For now anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finally updated this. I'm sorry for the mini hiatus it was really unexpected on my part but I hope to get back into the swing of things now!
> 
> I literally had no inspiration to write but after looking back I thought that I might as well try and I'm actually quite happy with how it turned out!
> 
> If you want to stalk me here is a link to my Tumblr - http://momusuu.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment! It really makes my day to hear that people are enjoying this and it helps me want to continue!
> 
> Thanks again for being patient with me!


End file.
